Pembunuhan Di Desa Jepang Kuno
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: Tengkorak pria berumur 25-30an itu ditemukan di hutan kecil di pinggir Kota Yamaha. Penyebab kematiannya adalah dibunuh dengan cara dipukul bagian kepalanya. Tengkorak itu adalah awal dari kasus berdarah yang akan terjadi... pair LenxRin MikuoxMiku
1. Case 1

**Vocaloid siapa yang punya? Yang punya bukan saya...**

**Alur cerita dan trik kejadian saya ambil dari Detektif Kindaichi**

**Saya? Cuma edit sedikit aja... jadi Don't like don't read and don't flame**

* * *

><p><strong>Tengkorak itu ditemukan di hutan kecil di pinggir kota Yamaha, tempat kami tinggal. Tengkorak pria berumur 25-30an, penyebab kematiannya adalah dibunuh dengan cara dipukul bagian kepalanya. Diperkirakan tengkorak itu sudah dikubur lebih dari satu tahun.<strong>

**Tengkorak itu adalah awal dari kasus berdarah yang akan terjadi mulai sekarang.**

.

.

.

**PEMBUNUHAN DI DESA SEGI ENAM**

.

.

"Dasar! Pagi-pagi begini kamu mau bolos sekolah? Sebagai sepupumu aku tak bisa tinggal diam!" lengking seorang gadis di pagi hari

"Aduh...aduh...aduh...hei jangan seret aku sambil menjewer telingaku!" lengking seorang pemuda tak kalah keras.

"Sial...video game sudah menungguku nih...!" pemuda tersebut mengeluh.

.

.

Hai, namaku Hatsune Mikuo, kelas 2 SMU dan cucu dari detektif terkenal bernama Hatsune Kaito. Gadis ini adalah sepupu yang akrab denganku, namanya Hatsune Miku. Anak pintar yang terkenal di kalangan cowok karena wajahnya yang cantik dan suaranya yang merdu. Tapi bagiku, dia hanyalah sepupuku yang amat sangat merepotkan.

.

.

Tak terasa Miku telah menyeretku sampai di sekolah. Akan tetapi, perhatian kami teralih karena banyaknya siswa yang mengerubungi papan pengumuman sekolah.

"Ada apa sih?" gumam Miku sambil menyeretku mendekati papan pengumuman.

"Hei..hei...tak perlu menyeretku!" lengkingku pada Miku, dasar, sepertinya sepupuku ini acuh saja dan terus mendekati papan pengumuman.

Di papan pengumuman, terdapat dua lembar foto yang ditempel, dan obyek fotonya adalah...

"Itu kan Len Sensei dan anak kelas kita, Kamine Rin!" ujar Miku dengan terkejut. Aku hanya memasang wajah tertarik dan penasaran.

"...katanya foto ini diambil dari hotel di kota sebelah loh...," bisik anak cewek yang ada di depanku sambil membisiki teman disebelahnya.

"Hotel!" jerit Miku menanggapi gosip tak jelas itu.

"Wah..wah...kasus hebat, kok bisa sih Len sensei yang lemah begitu barengan sama Kamine Rin yang tsundere?" gumamku jelas kepada Miku menyebabkan sebuah jitakan yang "manis" dari Miku ke kepalaku.

Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang guru pria dan menyita dua foto yang ditempel di papan pengumuman. Guru tersebut memaksa para murid untuk memasuki kelas, menyebabkan kerumunan siswa berhenti dan kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

* * *

><p><strong>~000~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hei...gimana kabarnya Rin ya?"<p>

"Entahlah...dia juga tidak masuk ke sekolah sekarang,"

"Dasar bodoh, tentu saja dia tidak akan masuk kelas sekarang,"

.

.

Aku hanya mendengarkan gosip para anak cewek. Berpura-pura tidur dengan pose kepalaku ditutupi oleh buku, tapi pendengaranku menangkap semua gosip mereka.

Dasar anak cewek, kenapa mereka suka sekali gosip sih?

.

.

"Hei berita gawat, katanya Kamine Rin akan diberhentikan dari sekolah!"

"APA!" pekik teman sekelas mendengar berita tersebut. Aku tetap memasang poseku, pura-pura tidur.

"Ketua POMG ngotot untuk mengeluarkan Rin, pihak sekolah tidak bisa apa-apa," ujar sang pembawa berita dengan heboh.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang protes," ujar suara gadis diiringi suara langkah kaki yang tergesa. Huh, tak perlu melihatpun aku sudah tahu, ini adalah suara sepupuku yang selalu ingin ikut campur.

Aku menegakkan tubuhku dari posisi tidurku.

"Dasar sepupu yang ngerepotin," keluhku dengan suara pelan.

* * *

><p><strong>~000~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Saya harap semua jelas saudara-saudara," lengking seorang ibu-ibu berumur setengah baya, rupanya tante inilah yang menjabat sebagai ketua POMG.<p>

"Mulai hari ini, Kamine Rin dinyatakan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini!" vonis Ketua POMG keras.

"TUNGGU DULU!" teriak Hatsune Miku dengan dramatis,

"Siapa kamu?"

"Saya Hatsune Miku, teman sekelas dan ketua kelas Kamine Rin. Saya mohon, Rin pasti serius dengan Len Sensei, karena itu-"

"DIAM!" jerit ketua POMG

"Bagaimanapun juga, sangat tidak masuk akal jika murid dan guru melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh seperti itu. Kamine Rin pastilah telah menghasut Len Sensei yang berhati lemah itu," ujar Ketua POMG yang sok diplomatis,

"Tidak mungkin, Rin-chan bukan anak yang seperti itu...," protes Miku

"Gimana ya? 'kan banyak anak perempuan yang bersedia melakukan itu semua demi uang," kilah Ketua POMG.

"Kamu juga, wajahmu mungkin memang cantik, tapi dibelakang bisa saja kamu melakukan hal yang sama kan?" kekeh ketua POMG.

Miku hanya bisa memasang wajah bengong dan memerah karena dituduh seperti itu.

Saat terdiamnya Miku – saking shocknya – Kepala Sekolah keluar dari ruang rapat diikuti oleh Ketua POMG. Tak lama kemudian Miku keluar dari ruang rapat, dengan wajah lemas dan shock.

"Percuma aja kamu ngomong begitu sama tante-tante POMG dan Kepala Sekolah itu," ujarku pada Miku sambil menyenderkan punggungku di dinding.

"Mikuo-kun, kapan kamu disini?" Miku tampaknya kaget melihat keberadaanku disini.

"Kamu tahu kan pepatah mata dibalas mata?" seringaiku penuh arti, meyisakan wajah bingung Miku setelah mendengar ucapanku.

* * *

><p><strong>~000~<strong>

* * *

><p>Malam hari di pinggiran kota yang tidak terlalu ramai, keluarlah dua sosok manusia yang baru keluar dari sebuah gedung. Kedua sosok tersebut menoleh terlebih dahulu, memastikan tidak ada orang yang melintas di daerah tersebut. Setelah mereka merasa aman, merekapun melangkahkan kaki keluar dari bangunan tersebut.<p>

**KLIK.. CKLIK..**

Kedua sosok tersebut dengan kaget mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah sumber cahaya dan sumber suara.

**CKLIK...**

Kedua sosok tersebut menutup wajah mereka dengan tangan, berusaha menghindari wajah mereka terlihat oleh cahaya tersebut.

"Hehehe... Halo..." aku memasang cengiran tak berdosa.

"Kepala Sekolah dan Ketua POMG!" jerit Miku yang berdiri di sebelahku.

Kedua sosok itu – Kepala Sekolah dan Ketua POMG – hanya bisa terkejut dengan kehadiran kami berdua. Saking shocknya, tampaknya mereka lupa menjerit melihat keberadaan kami.

"Ke..kenapa kalian di sini?" gagap Kepala Sekolah, sepertinya Kepala Sekolah sudah pulih dari shocknya.

"Ini jatuh dari Bapak dan Ibu," ujarku sambil mengacungkan dua buah benda.

Korek api hotel dan beberapa lembar tiket potongan harga hotel.

"Rasanya keterlaluan kalau Bapak dan Ibu punya semacam "hubungan" dan sering datang berdua ke hotel ini, tapi rupanya dugaan saya benar ya...," jelasku dengan santai,

"Nah...foto ini harus kuapakan ya? ...Bagaiman kalau saya serahkan ke Dewan Pendidikan?" ujarku setengah mengancam.

"Ka..katakan...kamu mau uang atau mau nilai?" racau Kepla Sekolah dengan muka pucat.

Dengan seringai licik aku pun mulai mengajukan tuntutan, "Kalau begitu...tolong dengarkan sebentar tuntutanku,"

* * *

><p><strong>~000~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Berhasil...,"<p>

"Syukurlah Rin-chan,"

"Ketua POMG tak jadi mengeluarkanmu, rasanya hebat...,"

Seisi kelas heboh melihat Kamine Rin kembali memasuki Kelas.

"Pasti ini gara-gara protes Miku, ya?" goda salah seorang siswi.

"Heh, bukan kok!" tolak Miku

"Benarkah, Miku-chan yang membelaku? Makasih ya." Rin memeluk Miku dengan erat.

"Enggak kok, aku enggak melakukan apa-apa," ujar Miku pada Rin.

Seisi kelas merasa senang dengan kembalinya Rin.

.

.

'Bukan aku,' ujar Miku dalam hati.

'Makasih ya...Mikuo-kun,' gumam Miku sambil memandangi Mikuo yang sedang tidur di mejanya.

* * *

><p><strong>~000~<strong>

* * *

><p>Tapi walaupun Rin tidak jadi dikeluarkan, Beberapa hari kemudian dia dikembalikan kepada orangtuanya. Rin akan bersekolah di SMU setempat di desanya, dan akan menikah dengan tungannya yang telah ditentukan sejak dia masih kecil.<p>

"Maaf ya Miku-chan, aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu," ungkap Rin.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," tolak Miku.

"Oh iya, ini buatmu," Rin mengulurkan kalung berbandul bintang segi enam – tapi entah kenapa tidak ada sisi bagian atas bintang – kepada Miku.

"Kalung?" Miku memperhatikan bandul kalung tersebut yang aneh.

"Keliatannya mahal," gumamku kepada Rin.

"Apa boleh aku menerimanya?" Miku memastikan, Rin mengangguk semangat.

"Habis, waktu aku dengar Miku-chan protes demi aku, rasanya senang sekali," ujarnya semangat, pita putih yang ada dikepalanya juga ikut bergoyang.

Kereta yang akan membawa Rin pulang kembali ke desanya telah tiba. Rin menaiki kereta tersebut dan langsung kembali menoleh kepada kami. Kami terus berbincang hingga terdengar pengumuman bahwa kereta akan berangkat.

"Jaga kesehatanmu ya, Rin-chan," pesan Miku.

"Hmm... sampai ketemu lagi ya, Miku-chan, Mikuo-kun,"

"Kapan-kapan kami akan main ke desamu, tunggu ya," ujarku dengan penuh semangat.

"Ya... akan kutunggu..., aku tak akan... pernah melupakan kalian," gumam Rin sambil meneteskan matanya.

Pintu kereta menutup, meninggalkan kami yang kebingungan karena kami tidak sempat bertanya apa yang membuat Rin meneteskan air matanya. Perlahan kereta mulai melaju, meninggalkan kami berdua yang masih terlalu shock melihat air mata Rin.

Itu adalah air mata pertama, yang ditunjukkan oleh gadis tegar itu.

.

* * *

><p><strong>~000~<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Beberapa hari kemudian, kami mendapatkan surat undangan pernikahan Rin.

"Akhirnya Rin menikah...," gumam Miku di perjalanan kami pulang dari sekolah.

"..."

"Semoga Rin bahagia," doa Miku, aku hanya terdiam.

"Hatsune,"

Kami berdua menoleh dan mendapati sosok guru kami, Nemikage Len Sensei.

"Aku mohon.. ajaklah aku ke pernikahan Rin-chan," pinta Len Sensei sambil menundukkan tubuhnya, memohon.

"Hah..? Len Sensei ingin ikut?" ujarku tak percaya.

"A..aku tak mampu menahannya untuk menikah, tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan Rin-chan sekali lagi," ujarnya gugup.

"Kalau..kalau dia bahagia...aku akan pasrah," lanjut Len Sensei dengan pucat.

"..."

"Saya tak suka dengan cara pikir sensei," tandasku tajam, Miku terpekik mendengar ucapanku sementara Len Sensei hanya bisa terpaku.

"Saya beritahu, Rin terpaksa berhenti dari sekolah ini gara-gara sensei," lanjutku tanpa mempedulikan reaksi mereka berdua.

"Dan sensei mau menyerah tanpa memperjuangkannya terlebih dahulu!" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi.

"Kalau kalian berdua saling mencintai, kenapa tidak menculiknya kemudian kabur!" tuntutku dengan suara keras.

"Mikuo-kun, jangan keterlaluan!" pekik Miku. Len sensei masih terdiam.

"Aku tahu...semuanya memang salahku, aku tak menyangka kalau ada seseorang yang memotret kami...," gumam Len sensei pelan,

"Tapi... aku...-" Len sensei tak melanjutkan ucapannya, air mata telah mengalir di pipinya.

Aku dan Miku hanya bisa terdiam.

* * *

><p><strong>~000~<strong>

* * *

><p>Kemudian, sehari menjelang pernikahan Rin, dengan menggunakan mobil Len sensei kami menuju Desa Segi Enam di wilayah Aomori. Setelah menempuh jalan gunung yang menyiksa selama tiga jam, akhirnya kami sampai di Desa Segi Enam. Sesuai namanya, desa itu berbentuk bintang segi enam.<p>

"Bentuk desa ini segi enam, pantas saja disebut Desa Segi Enam. Kalau kalung yang diterima Miku ditambahkan satu segitiga lagi dibagian atasnya maka akan menjadi bentuk bintang segi enam." Jelasku. Miku hanya memperhatikan bandul kalung yang ia terima dari Rin.

"Tapi kenapa desa seperti ini ada di pedalaman pegunungan?" tanya Len sensei. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku, menandakan tak tahu jawabannya.

.

.

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di desa itu, rumah pertama yang kami lihat adalah rumah jepang gaya kuno dengan banyak menara. Ketika mobil kami melintas di depannya, aku dapat melihat simbol bintang segi enam tanpa segitiga di kiri atas.

Rumah kedua yang kami lewati juga bergaya jepang kuno, hanya saja banyak tanaman yang merambati rumah tersebut. Di rumah ini akupun melihat simbol bintang segi enam tanpa segitiga di kiri bawah.

"Kita tanyakan rumah Rin di rumah berikutnya," ujar Len sensei.

Rumah ketiga adalah rumah yang akan kami jadikan sasaran untuk menanyakan rumah Rin. Di gerbang rumah ini dihiasi baju besi perang. Seperti sebelumnya, di rumah inipun terdapat simbol bintang segi enam tanpa segitiga bagian bawah.

"Permisi, apa ada orang?" sapa Miku dengan suara sambil bernyanyi,

Sesaat aku merasakan keberadaan seseorang di belakangku, maka aku pun menolehkan kepalaku. Tiba-tiba aku sudah berteriak diikuti oleh teriakan Miku dan Len sensei. Sesosok anak perempuan berambut blond bergelombang panjang menatap kami dengan dingin dan menakutkan.

"A..anu, rumah Kamine Rin dimana ya?" tanyaku dengan gugup.

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menjawab kami tapi ia mengarahkan telunjuknya ke suatu arah.

"Te..terima kasih...," ujar kami sambil kembali lari ke mobil.

.

.

"Cantik-cantik kok serem banget sih," ujarku mengomentari gadis yang kami temui.

"Itu siapa ya?" tanya Miku penasaran,

"Mana aku tahu, tapi aku sudah bisa menangkap hubungan posisi enam rumah di desa ini," jelasku.

"Posisi?" rupanya Miku tidak terlalu paham dengan ucapanku.

"Ya, kalau begini, rumah Rin adalah rumah keenam, rumah ketiga darisini," jelasku.

"Kok tahu?"

"Tuh lihat rumah di depan," ujarku sambil menunjuk rumah keempat yang kami lihat.

"Pasti di rumah itu ada simbol bintang segi enam tanpa segitiga bagian kanan bawah," tebakku.

Kami melintasi rumah gaya jepang kuno yang dihiasi dengan banyak kaca yang indah. Saat kami melintasi bagian depan rumah tersebut, kami dapat melihat simbol rumah tersebut, simbol bintang segi enam tanpa bagian kanan bawah.

"Eh, rumah itu memang tanpa bagian kanan bawah," ujar Miku.

"Rumah selanjutnya pasti bintang segi enam tanpa bagian kanan atas," tebakku.

"Oh..benar juga ya," Len sensei menyadari analisisku.

"Dengan kata lain, bagian yang hilang itu menunjukkan posisi rumah tersebut, dan dibagian tengah bintang tersebut terdapat kuil," analisisku.

Kami melintasi rumah kelima, rumah gaya jepang kuno yang dihiasi dengan arah mata angin berhiaskan ayam besar. Dan seperti analisisku, rumah itu memang memiliki simbol bintang segi enam tanpa bagian kanan atas.

"Nah, rumah di depan adalah rumah Rin yang kita cari," aku mengambil kesimpulan dari analisis yang kubuat dan sudah terbukti kebenarannya.

Akhirnya kami sampai ke rumah keenam, rumah gaya jepang kuno dihiasi dengan jam yang besar di pintu gerbangnya.

"Wah hebat, rumah Rin besar sekali," pekik Miku dengan heboh.

.

.

"Kalian siapa?"

Dari balik pintu utama kami melihat seorang pria tua yang aneh, menatap kami dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"Kami teman sekolah Kamine Rin," jelasku pada pria tua aneh itu.

"Ada apa dengan putriku?" tanya pria tua itu. Aku langsung membatu, pria tua aneh ini ayahnya Rin?

"Kami mendapat surat undangan pernikahan dari Rin," jelas Miku kepada paman itu.

"Surat undangan? Apa kalian tidak salah?" paman itu memastikan,

"Loh, tapi kami memang-"

"Aku yang mengundang mereka, ayah," seru seseorang dari balik paman itu.

"Rin," seru Miku.

Untuk sesaat, aku dapat merasakan tatapan yang tajam dan dingin dari Rin tertuju kepada ayahnya. Paman tersebut menoleh kepada Rin, terjadi adu tatap antara paman aneh tersebut dengan Rin.

"Maafkan aku, mari silahkan masuk," tiba-tiba saja ayah Rin bersikap ramah kepada kami.

"Maaf ya, kalian pasti capek," Rin menghampiri kami.

"Ah tidak, rumahmu besar sekali Rin," gumam Miku dengan gugup.

"Bibi Miriam, tolong antarkan tamu ke kamarnya ya," perintah Rin kepada pelayan yang terlihat tua dan senior,

"Nanti kita bertemu lagi," ujar Rin sambil berjalan menjauhi kami,

"RIN-CHAN!" Panggil Len sensei.

Sesaat Rin menghentikan langkahnya, akan tetapi kembali melangkah menjauhi kami. Saat Len sensei akan mengejar Rin, dua orang pelayan berdiri menghalangi Len sensei.

"Rin-sama sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk upacara," jelas pelayan yang dipanggil Bibi Miriam.

"Saya minta tolong kepada tuan dan nona sekalian," lanjut Bibi Miriam, kamipun menoleh.

"Tolong jangan berjalan-jalan di gedung ini tanpa Izin. Jika anda sekalian lupa peringatan saya ini, saya tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu," ancamnya.

Kami bertiga hanya bisa terdiam. Mendengarkan ancaman menyeramkan dari Bibi yang bernama Miriam itu.

"Hah..kita datang ke tempat yang aneh...," gumamku pelan, menghasilkan jitakan yang manis dari Miku.

* * *

><p><strong>~000~<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku menghenyakkan diriku di sofa kamar, bersantai sambil melepas lelah perjalanan menuju Desa Segi Enam ini. Aku membiarkan pikiranku kosong sambil sedikit demi sedikit mulai tertidur. Saat kesadaranku mulai lepas dan mulai tertidur...<p>

TOK TOK TOK

"Mikuo-kun, kamu di kamar kan?" tanpa menunggu jawabanku Miku telah melongokkan wajahnya, mengintip kedalam kamarku.

"Ada apa Miku?" tanyaku jengkel karena sudah mengantuk.

"Ano...itu...ano...," ujarnya tergagap.

"Hei...bicara yang jelas...," aku mulai jengkel.

Sesaat Miku menantang mukaku, wajahnya mulai tegas. Tipikal sifat sepupuku yang sudah menetapkan hati untuk memberanikan diri melakukan sesuatu.

"Mikuo-kun... temani aku ke toilet dong...," teriaknya dengan malu.

Aku hanya sweatdrop.

* * *

><p><strong>~000~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mikuo-kun... kamu masih disitu kan?" teriak Miku dari dalam toilet.<p>

"Ayo cepat keluar atau aku tinggal!" ancamku jengkel. Miku hanya bisa panik mendengarkan ancamanku. Sesaat kemudian Miku keluar dari toilet dengan wajah sebal.

"Dasar, masa ke kamar mandi aja harus ditemanin. Kamu masih SD ya?" gumamku jengkel dan sebal.

"Habis... rumah ini besar sekali, aku takut kesasar!" rajuk Miku dengan wajahnya yang sumpah terlihat manis sekali bagiku.

"Dasar bodoh, sebesar apapun rumah ini mana mungkin kita kesasar," balasku jengkel.

Sesaat kami terus berjalan dalam diam. Terlalu lelah untuk saling balas kejengkelan kami.

"...,"

"...,"

"...,"

"...,"

"Tapi...kamarku dimana ya?" gumamku pelan.

"Tuh kan Mikuo-kun... kita nyasar," rajuk Miku. Aku hanya bisa diam dan merasa jengkel.

"Tapi..rumah ini aneh sekali, kenapa dibangun di desa pedalaman begini ya?" gumamku penasaran. Miku hanya mengangkat bahunya, tanda tak tahu jawabannya.

Kami terus menelusuri lorong rumah bergaya jepang kuno tersebut. Rumah ini benar-benar besar, saking besarnya sudah setengah jam kami mengelilingi lorong rumah ini kami belum bertemu dengan penghuni rumah.

"Rumah ini besar sekali, dan juga kuno...," gumam Miku pelan.

"Jangan-jangan ada mayat di rumah sebesar ini," gumamku asal yang sekali lagi mendapat jitakan manis dari Miku.

Jitakan Miku membuat keseimbangan tubuhku oleng dan terjatuh menabrak dinding. Saat aku jatuh terduduk dan masih mengaduh karena punggungku yang sakit tiba-tiba...

**KREKK...**

Aku dan Miku hanya bisa terdiam, terlalu kaget. Pasalnya dinding yang aku tabrak terbuka, menampilkan ruang rahasia yang gelap.

"Ternyata ada ruang rahasia...," gumamku penasaran. Aku dan Miku hanya mengamati ruang rahasia tersebut dari luar, terlihat ada tangga yang menuju ke bawah.

"Kita periksa yuk..," ujarku tertarik dan penasaran. Aka tetapi Miku menahan lenganku.

"Jangan Mikuo-kun, ingat kata bibi pelayan tadi!" Miku menahan sambil memperingatkanku.

"Gak apa-apa...kan 'gak ada yang tahu," aku membela diri.

"Tapi...," pegangan Miku pada lenganku terlepas, membuat aku jatuh terguling ke bawah.

"Aduh...Miku...tega banget...sakit nih...," ngambekku pada Miku.

"Maaf Mikuo-kun..kamu 'gak luka kan?" Miku menyusulku kebawah.

"Enggak sih... tapi nabrak sesuatu," aku mengarahkan pandanganku untuk melihat benda apa yang kutabrak. Saat itulah...

**WUAAAAAAAaaaa...**

**KYAAAAAAaaaaaa...**

Benda yang kutabrak adalah kotak kayu yang berisi mumi yang mengerikan.

"**SEDANG APA KALIAN DISANA!"**

Aku menolehkan pandanganku, dan yang terlihat olehku adalah sosok Kamine Leon. Tuan sekaligus pemilik rumah jepang kuno ini.

.

.

.

Saat itu aku belum menyadari, bahwa mumi ini akan membawaku kepada rangkaian kejadian yang mengerikan.

* * *

><p><strong>~000~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Fic Crime yang pertama kali saya buat... akan panjang tapi saya usahakan lanjut... jadi sabar ya... ^_^**


	2. Case 2

**Vocaloid sampai kapanpun 'gak bakal jadi punya saya**

**Happy reading**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Saat itu aku belum menyadari, bahwa mumi ini akan membawaku kepada rangkaian kejadian yang mengerikan._

.

.

"**Kalian...sedang apa kalian disana!"**

Kami hanya bisa diam, terlalu gugup dan kaget karena penemuan kami yang terlalu menakutkan.

"Maaf Kamine-san, kami tadi tersesat dari toilet lalu tak sengaja pintu ini terbuka jadi kami...," jelasku dengan gugup sambil menggaruk leher yang tak gatal.

"Oh, begitu," mendadak sikap paman itu berubah menjadi ramah setelah mendengar penjelasanku.

"Maaf, ayo saya antar ke kamar kalian," ujarnya menawarkan diri. Benar-benar perubahan sikap yang mendadak dan aneh. Perubahan sikapnya membuat aku dan Miku bingung. Kamine Leon-san sudah berjalan, yang kami lakukan hanyalah mengikuti paman itu perlahan dengan sikap canggung.

"Huh, aku pikir kita akan dibunuhnya," gumamku dengan suara sepelan mungkin agar tidak terdengar oleh Kamine-san.

"Kamu ngotot sih," balas Miku menyalahkanku.

"Loh, kan aku jatuh gara-gara kamu melepaskan tanganku," ujarku menyalahkan Miku.

"Loh, apa-apaan sih," Miku jelas tidak mau kalah. Tapi kami langsung menghentikan lempar kesalahan kami, tidak ingin Kamine-san mendengar pertengkaran konyol kami lebih jauh.

* * *

><p><strong>~ 000 ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Pada jam 9 malam, pesta perayaan pernikahan Kamine Rin dimulai. Di pesta itu hadir para pemilik rumah gaya jepang kuno yang aneh serta para pemuka masyarakat.<p>

"Dengan ini, saya buka jamuan makan malam menjelang pernikahan yang akan dijalankan sesuai dengan adat daerah ini," umum Kamine Leon-san.

Sesaat ruangan menjadi sepi dan pintu ruangan terbuka. Dua sosok gadis melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sosok gadis pertama menggunakan kimono berwarna putih yang terlihat mewah. Bordiran bunga berwarna emas tergambar di sekeliling kimono dan lengan kimono tersebut. Obi yang dikenakan berwarna biru langit dengan garis ombak berwarna biru yang lebih tua. Rambutnya yang berwarna _blond _disanggul dengan elegan dan disemat dengan bunga Lily yang melambangkan kesucian. Gadis itu juga membawa sebuket bunga Lily berwana putih yang juga melambangkan kesucian. Make-up yang digunakan juga hanya berupa polesan tipis yang sederhana namun memancarkan kecantikan. Tampak sederhana, tapi elegan dan cantik. Itulah sosok Kamine Rin yang mengenakan kimono pernikahannya.

Aku dan semua orang yang ada di ruangan hanya bisa terdiam. Terlalu terpukau dengan kecantikan yang dipancarkan oleh Rin. Tanpa sengaja aku mengarahkan pandanganku kepada gadis kedua yang berjalan dibelakang Rin. Gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna kuning agak gelap, tidak secerah warna rambut Rin. Gadis itu menggunakan setelan pakaian seorang miko, kimono putih dengan hakama berwarna merah. Lengan kimono putihnya dihiasi dengan pita berwarna merah. Kerah kimononya juga dihiasi dengan banyak pita berwarna merah.

"Gadis itu, yang ada di rumah baju besi," pikirku sambil mengamati gadis yang berjalan di belakang Rin.

"Len-sensei," aku bisa mendengar gumaman Miku, aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada Miku kemudian pada Len-sensei. Bisa kulihat Len-sensei tampak pucat dan matanya terus mengikuti Rin.

"Saya persilahkan mempelai pria memasuki ruangan, Utatane Piko," umum Kamine Leon. Seorang pria berambut silver memasuki ruangan dan berdiri disamping Rin. Sesaat aku melihat Len-sensei mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras di bawah meja.

"Sesuai tradisi mempelai wanita akan tinggal di kuil selama satu malam. Sementara itu, mempelai pria menikmati jamuan makan malam bersama kita." kembali Kamine Leon-san mengumumlan prosesi pernikahan di daerah tersebut.

Rin melangkah keluar dari ruangan diikuti gadis yang mengiringinya. Mereka akan pergi ke kuil yang terletak di tengah daerah desa ini. Sementara mempelai pria, Utatane Piko, melangkah mendekati meja perjamuan. Utatane Piko mengambil tempat kursi paling ujung. Tak lama kemudian, hidangan makan malam disajikan. Pembicaraan pun mengalir pada jamuan makan malam ini.

"Selamat ya Leon-san, dengan ini kamu telah menjalin hubungan dengan keluarga Utatane yang termasuk lima keluarga terkaya di daerah ini. Hal ini akan sangat membantu pembangunan desa ini," ucap seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek.

"Ini sih namanya pernikahan politik, ya kan Mikuo-kun?" komentar Miku kepadaku. Aku tak mendengarkan dan hanya sibuk makan. Lumayan, makanannya enak-enak dan mewah pula.

"Ih, Mikuo-kun, aku ngomong tapi enggak didengerin," rajuk Miku.

"Kalian berdua lebih baik minum Jus daripada _wine_ kan?" ujar suara ramah yang menyapa kami dari belakang. Aku dan Miku langsung mengarahkan pandangan kami kearah suara tersebut. Seorang pria baya berambut kuning menyapa kami sambil tersenyum. Kedua tangannya memegang botol jus dan _wine_.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Kagamine Rinto. Saya ucapkan selamat datang pada kalian berdua," ujarnya ramah sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Terima kasih, saya Hatsune Miku sementara ini Hatsune Mikuo. Kami teman sekolah Kamine Rin, sang mempelai wanita," Miku memperkenalkan diri.

**Brakk**.

Kami menoleh kearah suara keras tersebut, rupanya itu adalah suara kursi sementara seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang diikat berdiri dari kursi tersebut.

"Mohon maaf, saya pulang duluan, saya baru ingat belum memberi makan kucing saya," ujarnya memohon diri. Sebelum ada yang merespon, wanita itu langsung meninggalkan meja perjamuan dan keluar dari ruangan. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut hanya terdiam. Tak lama kemudian, suasana ruang perjamuan kembali normal.

"Itu Nekomura Iroha-san, pemilik rumah tanaman," Kagamine Rinto-san memperkenalkan. "Beliau lebih memperhatikan kucing dibandingkan dirinya sendiri semenjak putranya meninggal setahun yang lalu," lanjutnya.

"Huh, dasar wanita kucing, harusnya dia masuk rumah sakit jiwa," maki wanita berambut coklat pendek.

"Meiko-san, tidak sopan berbicara begitu," tegur wanita berambut merah muda panjang. "Anda sudah berbicara tidak sopan di depan mempelai pria, iya kan Utatane-san?" ujar wanita tersebut, tapi yang ditanya hanya diam dan tidak memberi respon.

"Wanita berambut coklat pendek itu adalah Sakine Meiko-san, pemilik rumah kaca. Wanita berambut _pink_ panjang itu adalah Megurine Luka-san, pemilik rumah dengan lima menara." Kagamine Rinto memperkenalkan.

"Hmm, jadi pria berambut ungu panjang itu pemilik rumah baju besi ya?" ujarku kepada Kagamine-san.

"Benar, beliau adalah Kabuto Gakupo, ayah dari pengiring mempelai tadi, Kabuto SeeU. Kok kamu tahu kalau beliau pemilik rumah baju besi?" tanya Kagamine-san.

"Hanya menebak saja, lagipula jika Rinto-san adalah pemilik rumah dengan kincir ayam yang tersisa hanya pemilik rumah baju besi kan?" jelasku.

Kami terus melanjutkan perjamuan kami hingga hidangan selesai disajikan. Kagamine Leon-san mengajak kami, aku, Miku dan Len-sensei, keluar untuk menikmati pemandangan malam.

"Rin-chan ada di kuil itu?" gumam Miku sambil memperhatikan kuil yang terlihat dari beranda rumah jam yang kami tempati sekarang. Len-sensei hanya memperhatikan kuil tersebut dengan wajah sendu dan sedih, tampaknya ia memikirkan Rin tanpa mempedulikan lingkungan sekitarnya.

"Ya, itu adalah kuil yang dibangun oleh para pendeta yang datang kesini sekitar 100 tahun yang lalu," jelas Kagamine-san.

"100 tahun lalu," gumamku pelan.

"Ya, katanya 100 tahun yang lalu para pendeta kuil datang ke desa ini untuk mencari harta karun 'terlarang'. Tapi sampai sekarang pun kami tidak mengetahui apa yang disebut sebagai harta karun 'terlarang' itu. Lalu sekitar 27 tahun yang lalu kuil itu terbakar bersama dengan pendeta kuil, istrinya serta 7 miko merangkap putri angkat pasangan tersebut" jelas Kagamine-san.

"Lalu Rinto-san, apa maksud Leon-san dengan 'tinggal selama satu malam di kuil'?" tanyaku.

"Itu adalah tradisi daerah ini, semalam menjelang pernikahannya mempelai wanita harus mengenakan kimono pernikahannya dan menjaganya agar jangan sampai kotor untuk menghapus dosanya selama ini. Seorang miko pendamping mempelai wanita berjaga di gerbang kuil, sementara mempelai wanita tinggal sendirian di dalam kuil.

Mempelai wanita akan berbaring diatas tempat tidur di ruangan yang bernama 'Bulan', menutup matanya dan berdoa sepanjang malam sambil bermandikan cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui celah jendela di langit-langit," jelas Rinto-san.

"Begitu.., lalu hal ini memang aneh, tapi saya ingin menanyakannya," pancingku kepada Rinto-san.

"Silahkan," jawabnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Miku hanya memperhatikanku dengan tatapan bertanya. Len-sensei hanya mendengarkan penjelasan Rinto-san dengan wajah kosong.

"Mumi tanpa kepala yang ada di ruang bawah tanah rumah ini-,"

**TENG... TENG... TENG...**

Lonceng kuil berbunyi, kami berempat mengarahkan pandangan kami kearah kuil tersebut.

"Apa ini juga tradisi?" tanya Miku dengan ragu-ragu,

"Tidak, lonceng kuil hanya dibunyikan jika ada pemakaman," bantah Rinto-san dengan tegas.

Sesaat aku hanya terdiam, kemudian langsung berlari keluar gedung.

"Mikuo-kun, mau-?"

"Ayo ke tempat Rin!" teriakku, memutuskan teriakan Miku.

Aku berlari, ternyata tidak hanya aku sendiri yang berlari ke arah kuil. Didepanku kulihat banyak para undangan yang hadir serta penghuni rumah jam berlari kearah kuil. Aku terus berlari hingga akhirnya sampai di gerbang kuil. Orang-orang sudah banyak yang berkerumun dan berusaha menggedor pintu gerbang besi kuil tersebut.

"RIN...RIN...BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Leon-san. Pintu besi tersebut terlalu kokoh dan kuat untuk di dobrak.

"Tidak bisa, seluruh pintu terkunci," ujar pelayan.

"Minggir _minna-san_, saya akan buka paksa dengan derek mobil saya," Len-sensei berlari sambil membawa derekan mobilnya. Tak lama kemudian, pintu gerbang besi berhasil dibuka dengan paksa. Terima kasih atas derekan mobil Len-sensei.

Kami semua langsung berlari menghambur ke dalam kuil, tepatnya ke ruangan Bulan. Saat kami membuka ruangan tersebut, pandangan kami langsung kearah tempat tidur. Sesaat, kami hanya bisa terdiam, terlalu _shock_ untuk menghadap semua ini.

Diatas tempat tidur yang telah menjadi lautan darah itu, terbaring jenazah tanpa kepala Kamine Rin. Darahnya yang berwarna merah segar membasahi kimono pengantinnya yang berwarna putih keemasan.

"Hii...Rin-sama...,"

"Ri-Rin...,"

Kamine Rin meninggal dengan kepala terpenggal, sama seperti mumi tanpa kepala yang kami lihat di ruang bawah tanah. Bagian bawah kimononya yang berwarna keemasan, tergores sebuah pesan;

_Kepala mempelai wanita diambil mumi ketujuh_

"Mumi ketujuh...," gumamku perlahan.

"Mikuo-kun," Miku menyenderkan kepalanya pada punggungku. Jelas Miku tidak tahan dengan pemandangan menakutkan di depan kami semua.

Aku tak paham dengan semua misteri desa ini. Siapakah yang dimaksud dengan 'mumi ketujuh' yang ditulis di komono tersebut? Tapi akhirnya aku menyadari, ini adalah sebuah awal dari rangkaian pembunuhan yang mengerikan.

* * *

><p><strong>~ 000 ~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kaito-san, kami telah mengumpulkan semua orang!" seorang petugas polisi melapor kepada seorang pria berambut warna biru dan syal yang mengelilingi lehernya.<p>

Pria biru tersebut tersenyum kepada petugas, " Bagus," gumamnya.

"Nama saya Shion Kaito dari kepolisian pusat, saya yang akan mengurus kasus ini!" ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. "Mana orangtua dari korban?" lanjutnya.

"Leon-san sedang beristirah karena penyakit jantungnya kambuh karena shock," jelasnya. "Utatane Piko-san sebagai tunangan Kamine Rin juga sedang beristirahat karena tidak enak badan," lanjutnya lagi. Inspektur Shion hanya menghela nafas maklum.

"Tolong...tolong...," sayup-sayup suara minta tolong terdengar.

"Suara apa itu?" gumam inspektur Shion.

"Itu suara Mikuo-kun," sambar Miku.

"Inspektur, diatap!" petugas polisi berteriak sambil menunjuk keatas. Diatas Mikuo tampak tidak bisa lepas dari teralis jendela. Inspektur Kaito dan petugas polisi langsung memanjat keatap dan berusaha membebaskan kepala Mikuo yang terjebak di teralis jendela ruangan Bulan.

"Wahh, kaget..," gumam Mikuo.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu," teriaknya sambil menjitak kepala Mikuo, yang dijitak hanya bergumam kesakitan. "Jangan bikin panik polisi dengan tingkahmu yamng macam-macam!" omelnya. Akhirnya mereka bertiga turun dari atap, Mikuo langsung dihadiahi jitakan dari Miku setelah mereka bertiga sampai di permukaan tanah.

"Janga banyak tingkah, nanti polisi curiga padamu!" omelnya.

"Huh, kasus ini terlalu berat untuk polisi itu," gumam Mikuo. Miku hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung.

"Ini pembunuhan yang terutup sempurna. Jalan keluar masuk kuil ini hanya satu yaitu pintu depan, pada saat kejadian pintu tersebut ditutup dengan palang yang kuat. Semua jendela terkunci dari dalam, yang tersisa paling jendela atap, tapi manusia tidak bisa masuk dari sana, paling cuma kepala yang bisa masuk. Dengan kata lain, sewaktu Rin dibunuh, ruang Bulan tertutup rapat," jelas Mikuo.

"Tapi..., apa arti kata-kata itu?" gumam Mikuo sambil mengingat pesan darah di kimono Rin.

Sekelompok polisi keluar dari kuil sambil membawa tandu, tak usah ditanyakan lagi, mereka pasti mengangkut jenazah Rin keluar dari kuil.

"Mau dibawa kemana Jenazah Kamine Rin?" tanya Megurine Luka kepada Inspektur.

"Ini kasus pembunuhan, kami akan membawa jenazah untuk diautopsi," jelas inspektur.

"**HENTIKAN!**"

Len-sensei berdiri dengan wajah pucat dan pakaian yang berantakan. Jelas sekali kalau Len-sensei frustasi dengan kematian Rin.

"Jangan sakiti Rin-chan lagi...,semuanya...,cukup...," racaunya dengan terputus-putus. Tak lama kemudian beliau jatuh terduduk, wajahnya shock dan pucat. Aku dan Miku langsung berlari kearah Len-sensei untuk menenangkannya.

"Apa dia pacar korban?" tanya Inspektur Kaito kepada Rinto-san.

* * *

><p><strong>~ 000 ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Seluruh undangan, kecuali Kamine Leon-san dan Utatane Piko-san, dikumpulkan kembali oleh pihak polisi di rumah jam. Mereka semua dikumpulkan di ruangan perjamuan. Inspektur Kaito mengawasi para calon tersangka dengan tegas.<p>

"Baiklah semuanya, saya akan memulai interogasi-"

"Tidak perlu pakai kata sambutan Inspektur!" sela Sakine Meiko. "Pelakunya pasti Kabuto SeeU, miko pendamping Rin, dia menghilang begitu Rin dibunuh," tuduh Meiko, "Selain itu kami semua punya alibi," tambahnya.

"Saya tahu, tenang saja. Semua orang yang saya kumpulkan sekarang ini telah terbukti tidak ada yang meninggalkan ruangan pesta pada saat pembunuhan terjadi," jelas Inspektur. "Saya juga sudah memerintahkan penangkapan Kabuto SeeU, tinggal waktu saja untuk menemukan dan menangkapnya," tambah Inspektur Shion.

"Apa hal itu tidak terlalu cepat, Inspektur?" sela Mikuo.

"Kamu kan anak yang tadi bergelantungan di atap!" ujar Inspektur.

Seolah tak memperhatikan, Mikuo melanjutkan ucapannya, "Pada saat kasus terjadi bukannya pntu kuil tertutup rapat? Bagaimana caranya si pelaku keluar?" tanya Mikuo.

"Sebelum kita semua menuduh Kabuto SeeU sebagai pelakunya, bukankah kita harus mengurai teka-teki ini terlebih dahulu?" tantang Mikuo kepada inspektur.

Inspektur Kaito menatap Mikuo dengan tajam. Mikuo juga tak mau kalah, kembali menatap Inspektur Kaito dengan tajam. "Saya hargai analisis dan pengamatanmu, tapi ini adalah kasus pembunuhan. Tolong jangan ganggu penyelidikan. Saya ingin anda semua berhati-hati, apa kamu paham 'nak?" tanya Inspektur, yang ditanya hanya diam saja.

"Namamu siapa sih?" tanya Inspektur.

Mikuo hanya terdiam dan tak lama kemudian menjawab, "Hatsune Mikuo,".

Sesaat inspektur terdiam, wajahnya bengong.

"Kamu..., jangan bilang kamu punya hubungan dengan Hatsune Kaito," gugup Inspektur sambil menunjuk Mikuo.

"Hmm, oh... Hatsune Kaito itu kakek kami bedua," jelas Mikuo sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Miku.

Sesaat mata inspektur tersebut bersinar dan wajahnya memerah. "Jadi kalian adalah keturunan detektif terkenal Hatsune Kaito yang terkenal itu! Yang analisis dan pengamatannya sangat hebat! Pantas kamu sok analisis kaya detektif!" teriak Inspektur kagum sambil berjabat tangan dengan Mikuo dan Miku. Mikuo dan Miku hanya bisa sweatdrop dan tangan mereka masih berjabat dengan inspektur.

"Ano..Inspektur...," tegur salah satu petugas polisi.

Inspektur Kaito hanya bisa kaku dan canggung, pasalnya semua orang yang ada disana sudah sweatdrop dengan kelakuan inspektur tersebut. Inspektur tersebut hanya bisa berdehem dan membetulkan letak syalnya untuk mengembalikan wibawanya.

"Maksudnya...saya penggemar detektif Kaito, bahkan orang tua saya menamai saya Kaito," jelasnya sambil mengembalikan wibawanya. Sayangnya penjelasan tadi malahan menambah sweatdrop yang ada dari para penonton.

"Inspektur," seorang polisi mendekati inspektur Shion Kaito dan membisikkan sesuatu. Inspektur hanya mengangguk tanda paham.

"Ada apa inspektur?" tanya Mikuo. Inspektur hanya memandang Mikuo, pandangannya kelihatan menilai Mikuo.

"Hasil autopsi sudah keluar, jenazah yang tadi sudah dipastikan jenazah Kamine Rin," jelas inspektur kepada Mikuo.

Mikuo memasang wajah serius, "apakah itu sudah pasti?"

"Kami menyelidiki sidik jari, golongan darah dan DNA-nya, tidak salah lagi. Waktu kematian diperkirakan antara jam 10 hingga jam 12 kemarin malam. Dilihat dari keadaan pendarahan serta reaksi kehidupan kemungkinan lehernya dipotong setelah dicekik sampai mati," ujar Inspektur kepada Mikuo.

Mikuo hanya bisa terdiam, berusaha menganalisis informasi tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>~ 000 ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian? Review?  
><strong>


	3. Case 3

**Tenang aja, Vocaloid masih bukan punya saya kok**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Karena kekacauan pada malam pembunuhan Rin, kami bertiga – Aku, Miku dan Len-sensei – dipindahkan dari Rumah Jam menuju Rumah Kincir Ayam gaya Jepang kuno. Saat ini kami semua sedang duduk di ruang duduk rumah tersebut.

"Wah, banyak sekali hiasan hewannya," ujar Miku dengan takjub.

"Apa semua ini buatan Rinto-san?" tanyaku.

Kagamine Rinto-san tersenyum ramah sekaligus bangga, "Ya, saya suka berburu. Hiasan yang ada disini kubuat sendiri," jelasnya dengan bangga. Miku sekali lagi takjub dengan penjelasan Rinto-san.

"Maaf Rinto-san, sebenarnya ada yang ingin saya tanyakan," gumamku. Rinto-san memandangku dengan tertarik.

"Sebenarnya, saya melihat mumi tanpa kepala di ruang bawah tanah Rumah Jam," aku Mikuo.

"Kalian melihatnya?" Rinto-san memastikan.

"Sebenarnya, mumi apa itu?" tanya Miku penasaran.

"Mumi itu adalah 'Dewa Pelindung' desa ini yang diserahkan turun temurun," jelas Rinto-san dengan ringkas. Kami hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan tersebut.

"Di desa ini, di enam rumah gaya Jepang kuno termasuk rumahku, masing-masing memiliki satu mumi, jika ditambah dengan yang di kuil semuanya ada tujuh mumi. Masing-masing mumi memiliki bagian tubuh yang hilang, seperti tidak ada kepala, tangan, kaki, dan lain-lain," lanjutnya.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, kembali mengingat mumi yang aku temukan di Rumah Jam.

"Wah, semuanya ada disini,"

Sakine Meiko bersandar di pintu ruangan sambil membawa sebotol sake. Wajahnya terlihat merah, jelas wanita ini sedang mabuk.

"Meiko-san, ada apa? Kok malam-malam begini-," Rinto-san menghampiri wanita tersebut.

"Aku mau mengundang kalian semua ke pestaku," ujarnya mabuk.

"Pesta?" gumam Rinto-san bingung.

"Ya, pesta kematian puteri Kamine yang sangat disayangkan itu," ujarnya dingin. Miku dan Len-sensei terkejut dengan pernyatan tersebut.

"Kami akan datang," ujarku menerima undangan tersebut.

"Tapi Mikuo-kun...," Miku hendak membantah,

"Tenang saja, ada yang mau kuselidiki," ujarku tersenyum.

* * *

><p><strong>~ 000 ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakine Meiko-san mengantarkan kami ke ruang makan. Di meja makan sudah tersaji berbagai makanan yang berbagai macam bentuk dan rupa. Kami semua duduk mengelilingi meja makan, terlalu takut untuk menyentuh makanan yang terlihat aneh dan unik tersebut.<p>

"Ayo silahkan disantap, jangan malu-malu," tawar Meiko-san, tapi tetap saja kami merasa enggan untuk mencicipi hidangan tersebut.

"Ano...ini... apa ya?" tanyaku dengan gugup sambil menunjuk salah satu hidangan.

"Oh, itu hidangan china, bahannya dari kucing," jelasnya dengan bangga. Aku dan yang lain _shock_ melihat hidangan tersebut, Miku menutup mulutnya saking merasa mual terhadap hidangan tersebut. Meiko-san mengambil hidangan tersebut dan mulai memakannya.

"Ini enak loh, ayo silahkan dicoba," tawarnya. Kami hanya bisa pasang wajah _facepalm_.

"Ano...saya mau ke kamar mandi dulu," aku memohon diri dan sekalian kabur,

"Saya juga," Miku juga ikut mohon diri.

Setelah Meiko-san menjelaskan kepada kami arah kamar mandi, kami langsung kabur dari ruangan itu secepat yang kami bisa tanpa terlihat tidak sopan.

"Wuah, paman itu selera makannya mengerikan," gumam Miku. Aku hanya bisa terkikik geli mendengar komentar dari Miku. Kami terus berjalan mendekati arah toilet. Tapi di salah satu belokan aku mengambil arah yang lain.

"Mikuo-kun, toilet kan kearah sana," tegur Miku.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin mencari mumi," jelasku, Miku pun mengikutiku untuk mencari mumi yang tersembunyi.

Setelah berusaha mencari, akhirnya aku dan Miku menemukan ruang bawah tanah yang hampir sama dengan ruang bawah tanah Rumah Jam. Didasarnya terdapat kotak kayu yang sama. Tanpa ragu-ragu, aku membuka kotak tersebut dan melihat mumi yang terbaring di dalamnya.

"Kali ini mumi tanpa kaki kiri," gumamku. Miku hanya memandangiku. Setelah aku merasa puas mengamati mumi tersebut. Kami kembali ke arah ruang makan sebelum semua orang merasa curiga kenapa kami menghilang begitu lama. Saat kami mendekati ruang makan terdengar suara ribut-ribut dan suara barang pecah. Kami langsung berlari ke ruangan tersebut.

"KUBUNUH KAU!" teriak wanita bernama Nekomura Iroha, ia berlari menerjang Meiko-san.

"BERANINYA KAU MEMBUNUH KUCINGKU!" teriaknya lagi sambil berusaha mencekik Meiko-san.

Rinto-san menahan tubuh Nekomura-san, "Hentikan, ini bukan kucingmu!"

"Bawa wanita ini keluar!" tak lama para pelayan keluar dan menyeret Iroha-san keluar dari ruangan

"AWAS KAU! AKAN KUBUNUH!" teriakan Iroha-san menggelegar di lorong.

"Kasihan, bagi beliau kucing sama dengan almarhum putranya," gumam Rinto-san penuh simpati.

"Huh, desa gila macam apa ini," gumamku bingung.

* * *

><p><strong>~ 000 ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Di kamanya, Len-sensei sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Tatapannya kosong dan pikirannya melayang.<p>

"_Len-sensei...,"_

"_Saya bisa melakukan apa saja demi Sensei,"_

"_Matipun tak apa asalkan demi Sensei,"_

"_Karena itu, kita akan terus bersama 'kan?"_

Len-sensei meneteskan air matanya, bayangan Rin terus ada di benaknya. Tak ada yang dapat dilakukannya selain menangis dan mengenang Rin.

**Cklek...**

Len-sensei mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kearah sumber suara. Di pintu kamarnya terlihat sosok Hatsune Mikuo, terlihat sangat salah tingkah.

"Maaf sensei, habis pintunya terbuka," Mikuo terlihat sangat canggung. Len-sensei hanya tertawa terpaksa sambil menyeka air matanya, "Tidak apa-apa kok, Hatsune-kun,"

"Mungkin, yang kukatakan ini tak bisa mengibur sensei," Mikuo membuka percakapan sementara Len-sensei memandang Mikuo dengan datar. "Aku pasti akan menemukan pembunuh Rin. Akan kupertaruhkan nama kakekku, detektif terkenal Hatsune Kaito," janji Mikuo.

Len-sensei terdiam sesaat, "Terima kasih, Mikuo-kun,"

* * *

><p><strong>~ 000 ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Malam berlalu dengan perlahan, tapi skenario yang mengerikan telah terjadi di tempat yang tidak kami ketahui. Esok paginya, mayat Sakine Meiko yang terputus kaki kirinya ditemukan di rumahnya. Di bajunya tergores pesan darah;<p>

_Pembalasan mumi ketujuh belum berakhir_

* * *

><p><strong>~ 000 ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Semua orang hanya diam terpaku memandangi jenazah Sakine Meiko.<p>

"Meiko-san,"

"Kaki kirinya dipotong dan pesan darah itu," gumamku pelan.

"Ini adalah kutukan,"

Kamine Leon berdiri di depan pintu ruangan tempat jenazah Sakine Meiko berada. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, dingin dan datar.

"Ini adalah kutukan orang itu, 'enam orang' waktu itu semuanya akan mati," racaunya, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Aku, Rinto-san dan Gakupo-san hanya bisa terdiam, merasa aneh dengan ucapan Leon-san.

* * *

><p><strong>~ 000 ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku sedang duduk di padang rumput yang terletak di desa. Padang rumput ini sangat tenang dan sepi, membuat aku bisa menganalisis kasus ini dengan pikiran jernih.<p>

'Menurut Kaito-san, kematian Meiko-san diperkirakan antara jam 2 hingga jam 4 tengah malam. Kematian disebabkan karena jantungnya ditusuk dengan benda tajam. Tapi, kenapa si pelaku memotong dan mengambil bagian tubuh mayat?' pikirku bingung.

'Selain itu, perkataan Leon-san tadi,' lanjutku.

'Desa ini sangat mencurigakan-,' pikiranku terputus karena melihat sosok Leon-san yang sedang melintas padang rumput ke arah lain. Aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya secara diam-diam. Saat Leon-san berbelok kearah hutan, aku segera mengikutinya, tapi aku malah kehilangan jejaknya.

'Sial, kemana Leon-san,' pikirku sambil melihat ke segala arah. Tak jauh aku melihat sebuah papan pengumuman dengan tulisan 'DILARANG MASUK'. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera melewati tali pembatas dan hendak masuk ke daerah tersebut.

"JANGAN!"

Aku melihat kearah belakang, sosok Rinto-san mengejarku.

"Disana ada semburan gas beracun yang mematikan," cegahnya. "Ada yang lebih gawat, polisi mau menangkap Iroha-san dengan tuduhan membunuh Meiko-san!"

* * *

><p><strong>~ 000 ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku berlari dan terus berlari menuju rumah tanaman milik Iroha-san. Disana aku melihat banyak orang yang sedang berkerumun serta polisi. Tanpa buang waktu aku segera berlari menghampiri inspektur Shion Kaito.<p>

"Kaito-san, anda serius mau menangkap Iroha-san?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Untuk sementara hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan," ujarnya.

"Kenapa? Apa karena kemarin mereka bertengkar? Memangnya Iroha–san yang berpostur kecil sanggup membunuh wanita berpostur tinggi seperti Meiko-san?" tandasku.

"Mungkin saja dia ada komplotan, Kabuto SeeU yang menghilang itu," elak Kaito-san.

"Memangnya SeeU-san ada motif untuk membunuh Meiko-san. Lagipula teka-teki pembunuhan tertutup belum terpecahkan!" jelasku.

Kami terus beradu argumen hingga-

"KYAAAA!"

Miku langsung berlari kearahku dan memelukku. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Kenapa Miku?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Kucing itu, dia menggigit...," jelas Miku patah-patah. Kami langsung mengarahkan pandangan kami ke kucing tersebut dan benda yang digigitnya. Benda yang digigit kucing itu langsung membuat wajah kami semua pucat.

Kucing itu menggigit jari manusia.

Serentak aku dan polisi langsung masuk ke dalam rumah tanaman. Di salah satu ruangan, kami menemukannya. Jenazah Nekomura Iroha dengan kaki kanannya yang menghilang. Di dekat jenazah korban terdapat pesan darah;

_Air mata mumi ketujuh masih tetap air mata darah_

"Cepat panggil tim forensik," perintah Kaito-san kepada petugas polisi.

"Sial, si pelaku waras atau enggak sih?" maki Kaito-san.

* * *

><p><strong>~ 000 ~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Benarkah Rinto-san, mumi yang ada di rumah Iroha-san memang tidak memiliki kaki kanan?" tanyaku memastikan.<p>

"Kalau tidak salah memang seperti itu," Rinto-san membenarkan.

"Berarti kalau kita urai, di rumah Kamine Rin sebagai korban pertama, mumi tidak ada kepala, Sakine Meiko sebagai korban kedua memiliki mumi tanpa kaki kiri dan Nekomura-san sebagai korban ketiga memiliki mumi tanpa kaki kana," uraiku satu persatu.

"Ini...," Rinto-san telah menangkap maksud analisisku.

"Benar, si pelaku memotong tubuh korban sesuai dengan mumi yang dimiliki oleh korban. Mayat yang bagian tubuhnya terpotong sama persis dengan tujuh mumi yang ada di rumah masing-masing korban, dan pembunuhan yang menggunakan nama 'mumi ketujuh' ini, bagiku semua ini tidak tampak seperti kebetulan," ujar Mikuo.

* * *

><p><strong>~ 000 ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Kami berempat- Aku, Miku, Len-sensei dan Shion Kaito-san- sedang ada di kuil untuk memeriksa lokasi. Lagipula aku masih terjebak dengan teka-teki pembunuhan tertutup ini.<p>

"Tak bisa, jendela manapun tak bergeming sedikitpun jika sudah dikunci dari dalam," ujar Len-sensei.

"Jendela atap juga," gumamku sambil mengarahkan pandangan kearah langit-langit. "Teralis besinya kokoh terpasang, paling hanya kepala yang bisa masuk," ujar Mikuo. "Sial, jika teka-teki pembunuhan tertutup ini terpecahkan pasti bisa jadi petunjuk utama untuk kasus pembunuhan ini," geramnya.

"Di sini tidak ada jalan rahasia ataupun peralatan lain. Aku sudah menyelidiki ruangan ini," jelas Kaito-san.

"Tersangka hidup yang tersisa hanyalah Kabuto SeeU, mungkin kita bisa menanyakan cara pembunuhannya setelah gadis itu tertangkap," lanjutnya sambil keluar dari kuil. Aku hanya bisa memandangi inspektur biru tersebut.

"Kesimpulannya, tidak ada petunjuk," ujar Miku kecewa.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi," ujarku frustasi.

"Kalau kesal begini jadi lapar," keluhku.

"Hah, tadi kan sudah sarapan?" pekik Miku tak percaya,

"Sandwich mana bisa bikin kenyang?" ujarku membela diri,

"Aduh Mikuo-kun, sadar dong, situasi begini kok-,"

"MIKUO-KUN!"

Aku menolehkan kepala ke arah Len-sensei, tapi sebelum aku selesai menolehkan kepala tiba-tiba tubuhku sudah dipeluk Len-sensei dan jatuh ke arah samping. Hiasan kuil terjatuh dari atas dan menancap tepat dimana aku berdiri beberapa saat yang lalu. Kami semua hanya bisa terdiam kaget. Pada hiasan itu tertulis pesan darah;

_Jangan ikut campur lagi atau aku tak akan menjamin nyawamu... Mumi Ketujuh_

"Surat ancaman," gumamku pelan.

"Pembunuh sialan, aku pasti akan menangkapmu dan membalaskan dendam Rin-chan!" geram Len-sensei.

Aku hanya tersenyum sinis, "Menarik kan? Aku terima tantanganmu, mumi ketujuh,"

* * *

><p><strong>~ 000 ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku dan Miku sedang berjalan melintasi padang rumput desa.<p>

"Hei Mikuo-kun, mau apa kita ke pedalaman gunung ini?" Miku kehilangan kesabaran dan mulai menginterogasiku.

"Kamu ingat kata-kata Leon-san mengenai 'enam orang yang akan dibunuh'?" tanyaku pada Miku, Miku hanya mengangguk.

"Desa ini mencurigakan, dan orang-orangnya bersekongkol menyembunyikan sesuatu," jelasku sambil terus berjalan. Miku hanya mengikutiku.

"Dan jawaban itu, pasti ada di sini!" ujarku sambil memandangi daerah yang bertancapkan tulisan 'DILARANG MASUK'. Mikuo langsung masuk kedalam tanpa mempedulikan larangan tersebut.

"Tunggu dulu, Mikuo-kun! 'Kan ada gas beracun-," cegah Miku, tapi Mikuo sudah masuk jauh kedalam. Tak ada pilihan lain, Miku ikut masuk dan menyusul Mikuo. Mikuo terus masuk kedalam hutan.

"Hei Mikuo-kun, nanti kita bisa nyasar," saat Miku memprotes, saat itulah Mikuo berhenti berjalan. Di hadapan mereka terdapat pemandangan ladang tanaman yang luas.

"Ada ladang ditengah pegunungan seperti ini," gumam Miku. Mikuo hanya terdiam, wajahnya serius. Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati tanaman tersebut. Mikuo mengamati tanaman tersebut dengan serius.

"Tumbuhan yang aneh, apa bisa dimakan ya?" gumam Miku tidak pasti.

"Mikuo-kun?" Miku melirik Mikuo yang dari tadi terdiam dan terus mengamati tumbuhan tersebut.

"Ini, kita telah menemukan benda berbahaya pengganti gas beracun," gumamku pelan. Miku hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Kamu ingat? Kagamine-san pernah cerita, 100 tahun yang lalu para pendeta datang untuk mencari harta karun 'terlarang'?" Miku mengangguk mendengar penjelasanku,

"Inilah harta karun 'terlarang' itu!" jelasku,

"Tumbuhan ini 'harta karun terlarang'?"

* * *

><p><strong>~ 000 ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Di rumah baju besi, Kabuto Gakupo sedang duduk termenung di ruang duduknya.<p>

"Kutukan apanya? Leon-san meracau yang aneh-aneh," gumamnya pelan,

"Bagaimana kalau orang luar mencurigai 'hal itu'," gumamnya misterius.

Sesaat Gakupo terdiam.

"Tapi, SeeU kemana ya? Tak mungkin anakku membunuh," elaknya pelan dan frustasi.

**Krekk...**

"SIAPA ITU!" teriak Gakupo refleks, tak lama seekor kucing keluar dari balik baju besi pajangan miliknya.

"Cuma kucing, apa milik Iroha-san?" gumamnya sambil mengambil tongkat untuk mengusir kucing tersebut.

Gakupo berusaha mengusir kucing tersebut, tapi ternyata kucing itu nakal. Bukannya berlari keluar, kucing itu malah memanjat baju besi pajangan miliknya dan akhirnya jatuh terguling. Baju besi itu jatuh ke lantai, menghasilkan bunyi yang memekakan telinga. Helm baju besi itu menggelinding, penutup muka helm tersebut terangkat. Saat penutup muka helm tersebut terangkat, terlihat wajah Kabuto SeeU dengan mulutnya yang mengalirkan darah.

"SEEU...!,"

Di balik baju besi itu, seperti biasa, terdapat pesan darah;

_Dengan ini sudah dua orang, darah masih kurang_

* * *

><p><strong>~ 000 ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gimana? Review dong..~~  
><strong>


End file.
